


Chosen by fate

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: In the world where might makes right, Soulmates are hard to find. But when soulmates meet, they know they are completely dedicated to one another, and will protect one another, consequences be damned, and their fates are intertwined more often that not.Collection of various pairings





	1. Of water and fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water and fire cannot exist without each other.

**Eyes**

From the moment Sabo laid eyes on the other boy, he knew he was lost.

Completely and utterly lost. 

The other boy's hair was soft, and Sabo wanted to run his fingers through it and feel how soft it really was. 

But what captivated him the most were his grey eyes. Eyes filled with raw pain.

Pain Sabo desperately wished to remove with his own two hands.

**Number one**

About two weeks had passed since their first meeting, when they finally gathered the courage to introduce themselves.

The other boy's name was Ace.

Sabo liked that name.

Liked the way it rolled down his tongue easily.

Liked its meaning.

Ace was indeed Sabo's number one.

**Legacy**

Ace's dad was Gol D. Roger.

Ace trusted Sabo enough to share that piece of information with him.

To share his biggest secret with Sabo.

And Sabo was suprised, but not repulsed.

He didn't love Ace for his blood, or for his legacy.

He loved Ace for being himself.

**Pain**

"Did they make you feel that way again?" Sabo asked with a frown.

The desire to protect Ace was ingrained in his very being.

This was one of the rules of being soulmates.

Sabo knew that Ace had been asking random hoodlums about Roger.

Asking them about what would happen if he had a kid.

And they always gave Ace the same answer.

That he should die while apologizing for being born.

It made Sabo sick.

And all he could do was comfort Ace.

But what he really wanted to do is find those hoodlums and teach them the lesson they would never forget.

**Birthday**

Ace never celebrated his birthday.

He claimed it was because he didn't want the day his mother died to be celebrated.

But Sabo knew better.

Hurtful words he had heard over the years had convinced him he was the worst person in the world.

That he didn't deserve to be born at all.

Sabo was determined to change that.

He wrapped his arms around his soulmate, assuring him that he deserved to live.

He lied.

Ace deserved more than merely living.

He deserved the world.

And Sabo could offer that to him.

Sabo would protect Ace for as long as he needed to.

From the World Government.

And from Ace's own demons.


	2. Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the World is thy enemy, then I will defy the World

His mentor and his gang always tried to find his soulmate behind his back, to no avail.

Until now.

A band of pirates calling themselves Strawhats had arrived to his birth town. And his soulmate was among them.

How did he realize that? 

It was thanks to guys from the World Government. They took his soulmate away to do their bidding.

To lock his soulmate up for life.

The most dangerous person in the world after the likes of Dragon and Roger.

And yet......

Her eyes didn't fit that image.

He had fallen for her then and there. 

Fallen for who she really was.

A lost child refused by the world.

She just wanted to live.

And he'd be damned if he didn't give her that.

-x-

Years after, once their crew achieved their dreams, they decided to retire.

To return to the place where they first met.

The sea utopia, Water Seven.

His family were ecstatic at the fact that he had finally found his soulmate.

They insisted on the wedding. He didn't want any, but he gave up and chose a compromise instead.

A small wedding.

Not that he hated the prospect. He wanted to spend the rest of his days with her.

Soft, light footsteps broke him out of his thoughts. 

He looked up and found himself looking into her eyes.

Eyes that were filled with sadness when they first met.

Now, they were sparkling with joy.


End file.
